variafandomcom-20200214-history
Moonstone Empire
Return to Geography. :"I shall stand and fight until I can stand no more. Then I shall kneel and fight." : - General Nozoi Hakame to his officers, before the battle of three spears : : : : : : Culture Life-Style Although young, a rich culture of tradition is developing across the Moonstone Empire, also known as Dalseemui-Nala, or the Moonstone Island Kingdoms. A caste system has developed, though it is significantly more complex than that of the Redland Empire, or the Sellederre Empire. This system, which is continuously changing, is currently based in part in the degree to which ones family influenced the demise of the empires predecessor: The Bennite Empire. In part, however, ones status is also raised through military victories, especially those of seemingly impossible odds. So much so is the latter true, that it is possible to rise oneself from the status of a young officer to that of a highly respected imperial governor merely by surviving as onslaught of attacks successfully and with dignity. Unlike its counterparts, the Moonstone Empire no longer retains a strong magical heritage. As such, magic has become a source of mysticism and wonder among culture, with a great number of folklore tales recounting old stories prior to the loss of mainstream magic. Additionally, unlike its counterparts, great natural defences such as seas, impassible mountain ranges, and thick forests make expansion difficult for the Moonstone Empire without magic. This has made population and space a difficulty, with urban regions often becoming isolated due to the sheer size and spread of cities. Several cities have begun to meet one another, and it is expected that within the decade, much of the mostly urbanised central island shall be a single momentous city. Temperament The commonfolk of the Moonstone Empire are not so different from those elsewhere in the world - the main differences lie among the nobles of this land, for whom honour is the social currency. Because of this, nobles of the Moonstone Empire are highly likely to stick to their word, and whether that be in the literal or contextual sense is of little difference to most. Notable Traits A lack of magic has placed a high reliance on community and technology, meaning that most citizens of the Moonstone Empire have an increased awareness of most basic crafting and construction methods. It has also, however, left them more susceptible to mind-affecting magic, and less able to use magical artefacts. Commerce The Moonstone Empire trades almost exclusively by sea, relying on well known trade routes to survive the long voyages without the use of magic. Current trade is mostly based around contacts with the Long Sea Trading Company, and the Sellederre Empire. Export include: Cultural arts, raw materials, and food supplies. Imports include: Magically worked goods, magical artefacts, and magical services. Religion The Moonstone Empire worship the new gods, having forsaken the old gods as a collection of cultures shortly after the period of ruination, one thousand years ago. The presence of the new gods is less visible within the Moonstone Kingdom, however, leading to much debate among philosophers and scholars. Currently, no theory has been suggested to explain this phenomena. Origins The Moonstone Empire rose almost immediately from the ashes of the Bennite Empire. It is almost best to simply imagine the Bennite Empire as reforming in a mostly peaceful process into the Moonstone Empire as it is known today. This was initiated by the collapse of the Rommulite Empire, the western counterpart of the Bennite Empire, and achieved through the unification of thirty two of the thirty five lesser clans of the time in a sudden rise against the seven great clans. The haste and efficiency of the rebellion, coupled with the destruction known to have resulted from the collapse of the Rommulite Empire, ensured that bloodshed was mostly avoided. Following the formation of the empire in 699PR, a series of governmental changes occurred resulting in the gradual shift over eighty years from an elected ruler and council to a more permanent solution. By 798PR, new tradition had become law, and the emperor not only ruled for life, but ruled alongside only a single lesser advisor titled a Hazai. Tragedy struck in 820PR when the grandson of the first emperor entered a state of extended meditation upon his grandfather and father’s simultaneous deaths, which has lasted now for over two-hundred years. What stock can be held in this story is subject to suspicion, however, for it seems a far more likely theory that the grandson was slain, or has since died - or in fact never existed at all and was merely a fabrication of the Hazai at that time to ensure the people remained united under his rule. Regardless of its truth, the Hazai has ruled in the place of the emperor ever since. Recent History In recent times, the Moonstone Empire has begun to become increasingly isolated, with political battles becoming ever more dangerous. Guerilla-tactic rebellions in the Banghan-Moban, and Shindon-Shinsei regions, have erupted following the death of the previous Hazai in 1001PR, and battles have continued to rage in these regions ever since. Politics The death of Hazai Ishin Rai in 1001PR has caused an explosion of political activity. The Akai clan, lead by Cheomhai, assumed command of the empire following their obliteration of the Terukage clan - who were suspected of assassinating the previous Hazai. This bold move was perhaps unwise, however, for it has caused a political split among the empire between those in favour of the the Akai clan, and those who believe the Terukage clan to have been framed for the crime. Outside of the imperial court, the commonfolk suffer the full brunt of the political battles. Many commoners have been drafted into armies as a political intimidation tool, resulting in huge numbers of soldiers with relatively little to do, leading to poor harvests and a hungry populace. Control is held in check, barely, by the centralised position of the Akai clan within the capital city, and their naval superiority preventing large numbers of soldiers from challenging their authority. Even with the political resistance and rebellion, however, it is clear that the majority currently favour the Akai over the martyred Terukage, and therefore the resistance is expected to fade away over time. Geography The Moonstone Empire encompasses territory in roughly a large circle around their capital city, claiming huge regions of sea through their cordial relations with the local aquatic elves. Natural defences around the north, and west act as both a wall and impassible border for the empire. Return to Contents Page.